Naruto the Y
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The Hunter and the Fox, always a well known combonation of man and animal where one hunts the other... how about when the Hunter... is a girl... and the Fox... is a Faunus? This is a hunter and fox, where killing each other is the last thing on their mind.
1. Chapter 1 Naruto

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither**_  
 _ **I saw a picture of Naruto and Yang, and Naruto's Dragon Blade outfit is really similar to Yang's Hunter outfit. The image for this story is what Naruto looks like.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Ruby Rose was a pleasant young girl, she believed that she had a really nice life with a really loving family. Her family wasn't complete, she did lose her mother at a young age, and didn't really remember much of her because of that, but she still have a very loving family. She had her father Taiyang Xiao Long, and her genetic half-sister Yang Xiao Long, whom she barely even noticed was only a half-sister with how close they were as sisters. She had her Uncle Qrow, who taught her everything she knew about using her favorite form of weapon.

She had a small family, but it was her family.

She was a smaller girl for her age, being only 5'2" in height, which was actually a pretty normal height for a 15 year old girl to be. She had moon pale skin, which was normal considering that her birth home was from Patch, an offshoot island of the Kingdom of Vale, of which she was a registered citizen. She had shorter black hair waved to the left side of her head, with natural red tips to it. She had a normal, if not petite, figure and she showed it off with her clothing. She wore a jet blAck short dress with a corset around her stomach, with red string, and her shirt had long sleeves. The skirt was short, but had red frills hiding everything from view, and around her waist was a black belt with a flaming rose symbol in white attached to it. She had black stockings, with led to black and red combat boots.

On the back of her belt was a red, metal foldable weapon, her Cresent Rose. To finish it all off, she had a red hooded cape over her shoulders, and going down her back.

She was a pleasant young girl, with a weapons fetish, but she was annoyed at the moment.

Why?

Her sister, Yang Xiao Long, had complete forgotten to come home last night. She never came home from her date, and because of that, Ruby had been forced to take a long walk to the boat, before she ended up taking another long walk all the way back to their house. She was rightfully annoyed with her sister, and because of that, she going to where she highly suspected Yang would be... and by highly suspected, she meant that she knew without a shadow of a doubt this was where Yang was going to be.

Now all she had to do was knock on the door.

This was part of the reason why she was also nervous, because she was standing in front of the worst apartment complex she had ever seen. The apartment building was run down, and most of the tenants had long since been either killed, run off, or where only there because they had no money to live anywhere else. The door she was about to knock on had writing all over it in paint, words like 'Get out Freak' and 'The Animal's Cage' and other filthy racist phrases were written about the tenant of this room.

Ruby was hit in the back of the head with a newspaper, thrown by a disrespectful kid who was laughing as he rode away on his bike. This part of Vale was where the lowest of the low lived, where scum and poverty reighed supreme. She had always been warned to NEVER come to this part of Vale alone at night, which was why she did NOT come to this part of the city last night.

Despite this fact, she had been here before... and she knocked on the door and waited for an answer from the people inside.

She heard what sounded like a lot of scratching on the door, and she could hear a man saying something on the other side of the door. She didn't even hear the door unlock, showing she could have just walked in if she wanted to. The door just opened to reveal the person inside of it, standing there tight black boxers with orange flames at the bottom, wearing a black pajama shirt with a red swirling whirlpool symbol on it.

The boy stood at over 5'11" in height, and looked to be around 17 years old with a lot of muscle tone on his athletic body. He had tanned skin, showing he was not a native of Vale, instead, his tan skin suggested that he was born in the Kingdom of Vacuo. He scratched his stomach, showing a 6-pack underneath his shirt, and he yawned, showing sharper than normal canines. He had BRIGHT blond hair, short and messy, and bright, sky blue eyes.

On each of his cheeks were 3 thin whisker marks, and coming out of the back of his body, right at the end of his spine, was a long and fluffy, 5 foot long, fox tail in the color orange with a white tip to it. It waved against the floor in a lazy way, and the older teen looked down at Ruby with lazy eyes.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the few Faunus that were open with their heritage in Vale.

"Eh? Red, what are you doing here at night?" Naruto asked with a yawn, and Ruby waved to him with an awkward smile on her face.

"It is morning, actually... is Yang inside?" Ruby asked, and she corrected him. Naruto leaned down and picked up, by the scruff of the neck, a red fox, before he tossed it back into the house. Ruby looked down at the floor of the apartment, and she could never get over the fact that he didn't have just ONE pet. He had over 3 different pets, the first was his pet fox, which was named Kurama, though she didn't know why he chose that name. The second was a dog of the Boxer breed, a brown and large dog with dark brown and white spots over it's body... and it was named Peggy. The last was a lazy black cat, sitting on a bed of dirty clothes, not even looking at her, named Blake.

"She is still asleep, wanna come in?" Naruto asked as he kicked away, not in the mean way, Peggy when she tried to run at Ruby. Boxers were a tough breed of dog, and most dog owners knew that you could push an animal away with your foot without hurting them. Naruto's kick wasn't abuse, and it wasn't hard enough to hurt Peggy, it was more like pushing than kicking.

"I can wait outside, I don't want to be pushy." Ruby said with a shy tone to her voice. Naruto, despite his cute and fluffy tail, was still a rather intimidating guy. He had sharp canines that you really noticed, and slit shaped pupils that stared into your soul, with whisker marks that gave him a wild aura, along with unkept hair and a well toned body.

It didn't help he lived in the literal worst part of town.

"Pushy? Red, Yang is your sister, get inside. It isn't safe outside." Naruto said as he pulled her into the apartment, and she almost tripped over Kurama as the excited young kit pawed at her boots. She almost gushed, before she looked at the state of the inside of the apartment. She had never been inside before, but the floor was littered with trash, clothes both clean and dirty, cups of empty instant ramen... the apartment wasn't even big. Just by entering it, she was in the living room, which was most of the apartment... it had a couch with a pull out bed, a door that led to the bathroom, and a small kitchen attached to the living room.

There was her sister, sleeping on the couch peacefully, like she wasn't inside of a messy apartment that looked like it could come down at any moment.

'It doesn't look safe inside either.' Ruby thought to herself, and she almost jumped out of shock when a mouse ran out of the pile of clothes on the floor and towards a hole in the wall. Blake, the cat, jumped on top of the mouse and snatched it up with his jaws, before killing the mouse and licking it, to strip it of fur before devouring it. She had to look away from that.

"Gross, heheheh, good job Blake... Peggy! Stop drinking from the toilet!" Naruto said as he grabbed a rubber ball and threw it at his dog, pegging her in the hip just hard enough to get her to stop drinking out of the toilet in the bathroom. Peggy jumped after the bouncing ball, forgetting about the toilet in the excitement of seeing the ball. She soon caught the ball and started to squeek in in her mouth, while Kurama jumped up onto the bed/couch and looked up at Naruto with an expecting look in his eyes.

Yang had the pillow over her head, but long, light golden blond hair over 3 feet long and a naturally wavy appearance, was peeking out from under the pillow and sprawled out all over the bed. Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder, before he shoved her right off of the bed and onto the floor with a none to graceful show of forth.

"Ah! Where under attack! Battle stations, battle stations!" A flailing set of limbs moved around as the girl inside of the blankets only got herself even more tangled up. Naruto grabbed the bottom of the bed, before he pushed it into the couch, before placing the pillows back on it, turning it from a bed into a couch again. The tangled up blanket on the floor seemed to groan, before a slim hand came out of the blankets and started to pull them apart from her body.

Yang Xiao Long, a very attractive girl of 17 years old. Without even standing, you could tell that her height was 5'8" and she had a body many girls would kill for. She had a slim, hourglass figure, with a tiny waist, but not only great hips, but a large bust when compared to other girls, easily in the DD or above. She had on one of his orange shirts, with a pair of black boxers with flames on the bottom... his boxers, and that was his dress shirt. She had pale, but not moon pale, skin and a perfect complexion, with lilac colored eyes... her body was super toned, in the feminine way, that showed she worked out... and she had a nice butt as well.

"Yang! You forgot about me you jerk!" Ruby shouted out childishly, and Naruto rolled his eyes, while Yang smiled and waved to her sister.

"Hey Ruby... wait, you shouldn't be here at night." Yang told her sister, while Naruto offered her a hand and helped her stand up.

"Actually, turns out it is morning, we slept until... 11:40 AM." Naruto informed Yang as he looked at the frog clock he had hanging from the wall, though the glass on the front of it was cracked.

He barely had anything that wasn't broken.

"Huh... what... how did we...?" Yang fumbled with her words as she tried to remember what time they actually fell asleep last night.

"Yang, you were suppose to pick me up and take me home last night." Ruby complained to her sister, and Yang did look sorry, before she elbowed Naruto in the stomach with a teasing grin on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'll pick you up on time next time... cross my heart." Yang said as she animated her words, but crossing her heart with her fingers. Ruby seemed satisfied with that, while Naruto saw Kurama worm his way out of the couch cushions, having been pushed into the couch with the bed.

"Whoops, sorry bud." Naruto said as he rubbed his pet on the head, and all seemed to be forgiven.

"What were you two even doing last night?" Ruby asked with a pout on her face.

"Naruto... lost his job, so we went out to get a few to drink." Yang said as she looked at Naruto, who shook his fist at the ceiling in an overdramatic way.

"Racism!" Naruto shouted out, but he wasn't overly hurt by losing his job. Sure, it was annoying, but he had other ways to make money... that he desperately needed. Yang looked around for her clothes, which were scattered around on the floor... everywhere. She even folded them into a nice pile before going to bed, but now they were everywhere thanks to Peggy, the only one who messed with clothes. Blake just slept on clothes, while Kurama would hide underneath pillows like they were his own fort.

Yang did punch Naruto playfully in the thigh while she bent over and picked up her top.

"Dork, it isn't racism if you punch a customer in the face." Yang told him with a glint in her eye.

"I punch a RACIST customer in the face." Naruto told her with confidence in his tone. Ruby felt more uncomfy with how easy the two of them were able to talk about racism in such a joking way.

"Uh... yeah?" Ruby said lowly, her voice not really registering with either Yang or Naruto. Yang was almost down picking up her clothes, all she needed to do was find her panties and she would be done. Naruto was helping her look, and while he helped her look she started to get dressed. Yang used to wear different clothing than what she did now, but after Naruto, the two of them had a theme of outfit they wore.

Yang wore a collared cream top with a DEEP V that showed off most of her breasts, with a black shirt on underneath it to keep a bit of her breasts from showing. Over the top of her cream colored top was a small, very small, jacket that only covered the top part of her back, with elbow length sleeves with golden cuffs, and a raised up black collar, and a strap going over her collarbone. She had on black leather gloves, no fingetips, and over those she had shrunken down yellow gauntlets. She had a black miniskirt, with a purple hip cape on the left side, and her thighs showed, with a black stripe going down from the skirt and connecting to thigh high black socks, that went down into black combat boots with multiple buckles... and she had a purple gem necklace on around her neck.

Around her waist was a black belt, with an ammo pouch connected to it.

She wore no bra, period... ever... and Naruto picked up black biker shorts that Yang used to replace panties apparently, before she slid them on under her miniskirt.

"Naruto, I'm stealing a Soda." Yang told Naruto as she went over to his fridge, and opened it up to reveal... how empty it was with the exception of a few sodas. She grabbed an orange colored one, before popping the cap and taking a drink from it.

While she did that, Naruto got finished getting dressed into his normal outfit as well, that had a matching theme to Yang's outfit.

He wore a black shirt with a higher neck to it, and like Yang's clothes it clung tightly to his body, and was tied up with red strings going up the right side. The shirt had no sleeves, but it didn't need them because over it Naruto had a very similar small jacket to Yang. His jacket was orange though, and it only covered a small bit of his chest, the top part of his back, and had a up collar that flared out, as well as long sleeved that went to his wrists. Going over his collarbone was a red string to keep the jacket tight, like Yang's strap did for her. Over his jacket though, he had a red chest plate with the same swirl from earlier on it.

He had metal forearm guards, and he wore fingerless black gloves with metal plates over the tops of his hands. On his left arm was a small green pouch, strapped to his biscep.

He had a metal plated belt going arounds his waist, the plates connected by red strings, and they were connected to a green belt that went goinf over his outer thighs. There were green straps with green gun holsters on his legs, each holster having in them simple pistols, each holding five bullets, with the holsters strapped to his legs. Underneath that, he wore orange pants, and they were tucked into his shin high, black, combat shoes with open toes, and metal plating over the shins.

Over is back, he carried a small brown pack, with a leather strap going over his chest.

Their outfits were actually very similar, with a matching basic theme, even if some of the colors were different, and the clothes changed to fit their genders.

"Not an orange soda." Naruto told her without looking at what she had grabbed, and she continued to drink the soda anyway.

"So... are... like you to doing something...?" Ruby asked as she tried to get used to being in somebody elses home. Naruto grabbed a large bag of dog food, which all of his pets ate, before he poured it into three seperate bowls.

"Yeah, we were just going to be packing some stuff up today, and moving Kurama, Peggy, and Blake to out house." Yang told Ruby, who blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" Ruby said in surprise, not expecting that one. Sure, their dad had once suggested that Naruto might as well move in, because he came around pretty often, but she was like... 30% sure he was kidding around. Her parent was pretty weird, so it was hard to tell when he was serious or not.

"Don't worry Red, I'm not going to be moving into your place." Naruto said as he reached down and yanked the ball from Peggy's mouth, before he threw it into the kitchen. Naruto laughed at Peggy when she stumbled going from carpet to tile, but the dog recovered and got the ball... before squeeking could be heard from the kitchen... Peggy didn't do fetch. When she got the ball, she played with it. If you took it from her, she wouldn't try and stop you, but she didn't bring the ball back.

"You two are getting married!?" Ruby shouted as she jumped away from them, and Yang snorted, while Naruto let out a short laugh.

"Like I have the money to buy a ring, or do anything fancy like that. I just got accepted into Beacon, and Taiyang said I can leave my animals over at your place." Naruto said as Kurama jumped on top of his tail and just sat there in happiness... before he seemed to sink into Naruto's fir and vanished from sight. Yang looked at the tail for a second, before she looked at Naruto's face, then back to the tail.

It was SO fluffy that you could hide things in it.

"So... wait, you had a job!?" Ruby shouted out in surprise, if Naruto had a job, then why the hell did he live in such horrible conditions.

"It was a night job, but... yeah, not anymore. Anyway, I am heading off to Beacon soon. I just passed the tests to get in, I am surprised that going to a training school isn't a requirement." Naruto said as he grabbed some animal collars from the floor and jimmied them around. The animals all took the bait and ran over to Naruto, and he put the collars on them all without a fuss.

"Yeah, you and me, kicking ass together at Beacon." Yang said as she punched him in the arm, and he punched her back. The two of them stared at each other, before she punched him again, and he punched her back.

...

Their eyes narrowed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Can you give me a ride to the dust shop Yang!?" Ruby asked to prevent the two of them from starting an all out brawl with each other. She saw Naruto's hand itching to go for his gun, and Yang had already activated her gauntlets. The two of them deactivated their weapons, before Yang gave Ruby a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, let us just finish up here." Yang said as she went over towards some small boxes that were placed in the corner.

They had a busy day today.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **The 'Y' in the title... is a secret right now, but it plays a BIG role later on.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Awesome, all packed up!" Naruto said with a grin on his face. After working for hours, mostly washing and drying his clothes, and then sorting them. The more Ruby saw of how little he had, the more depressed she felt for feeling so uncomfortable around him. His looks, and his rather brash attitude, made her normally shy away from him. She kind of prefered to not be in the spotlight, while Naruto lavished in attention.

She didn't expect such a happy guy to have so little.

All of his clothes had been sorted into 2 regular sized boxes, and the toys for his pets were in another box. Everything else he owned was broken, so it had gone in a box with 'Trash/Burn' written on the side of it. It was the biggest box, filled with a lot of the junk that could be seen around the apartment. Peggy was taking a nap in her bed, while Blake was sitting on the couch with a sour look on his face, mostly because Kurama was laying over his backside, making it hard for the cat to peacefully sleep.

Most of Naruto's worldly possessions were his clothes, and the toys he kept for his pets.

It made her feel bad about having a lot of good things in her life, to see a happy person with so _little_ and not complaining, but working to change it with his own two hands. Yang had helped wash the clothes, because Naruto had to hand wash everything. Ruby looked around the mostly empty apartment... she had been told to sit down and do nothing. She didn't know the way Naruto liked to organise his stuff, which he didn't do... everything either got washed and folded, before being put into a box, or it was put in a box labelled for burning.

She was holding a potted plant though.

It was a small bonsai tree, and it was very well groomed.

"Hey Naruto, what do you want me to do with this old picture?" Yang asked as she grabbed a framed picture, the glass on the frame cracked. The picture was of Naruto when he was younger, though she didn't recognize the group that he was with.

"You can put it in the burn pile, I'm not proud of those days." Naruto told her with an annoyed look on his face. He had a falling out with the people in that picture a long time ago, a very long time ago, before he had even moved to Vale.

"Oh... oh yeah, you used to be in the White Fang before they turned all violent and sinister." Yang said as she remembered what Naruto had told her about his past. He didn't bring up his past too often, because he looked to live in the present more than the past.

"Sons of bitches, all of them are worthless. There isn't a good person in the White Fang these days." Naruto said as he spat on the floor in disgust. He lived his life for others, and he had 3 pets because he enjoyed taking care of others, being an important and positive part of people's lives. He took care of a plant, because the plant needed him, and it made him feel nice to see it growing so well.

The White Fang used to try and nurture a relationship between Human and Faunus, and when he was younger he truly enjoyed going to the peaceful boycots and protests.

Then they changed, and he quit the second he saw the direction they were going in.

"Oh wow, you seem angry." Ruby said to Naruto, who nodded to her.

"I am angry, when I was a kit I used to be in the White Fang, then a few years ago leadership changed, and peaceful turned to violent. So I quit and moved here." Naruto admitted freely, and without shame. He used to be a member of the White Fang, but not the CURRENT White Fang who did so many evil acts. He had been a member of the GOOD White Fang, who sought equal rights between Humans and Faunus, to mend the broken relationship between the races.

"Well, I'm happy you moved here." Yang told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, walking by with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, I'm much happier in Vale. Most of the people are a bit nicer than those in Vacuo... most Faunus in Vacuo move to Mistral or something... Vacuo is not a Faunus friendly place." Naruto said with a shake of his head. Honestly, Menagerie was the only truly Faunus friendly place in the world. It was a island of mostly Faunus, but it was way to cold for him to live in comfort in. He didn't like the cold all that much, he prefered a nicer, warmer place to live.

"Most?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Vale is a... bit more accepting of Faunus, and it certainly beats places like Atlas where the Schnee Dust Company is mainly situated, but it isn't the best place." Naruto explained to the younger girl as he stacked the boxes on top of each other. Yang went over towards the window, before she opened it up and let out the stale air, and let in... Yang closed the window when she realized that there was a horrible smelling dumpster right outside of the window.

"Hey, you live in a _dump_ ster of a place." Yang laughed out, making a pun at Naruto's expense.

"Yang! That is really rude!" Ruby shouted at Yang with a tone that told Yang how disappointed she was with her. Yang didn't feel bad though, because Naruto laughed at her pun.

"I'm a guy living alone, my place is a dump." Naruto joked right back at Yang, and Ruby thought about his words for a moment.

"Why do you live alone anyway?" Ruby asked, since she never really had the chance to get to know Naruto before now. Normally their interaction was rather limited, this was the longest she had ever hung around him. Normally she and Yang went to school, and Naruto was a man who worked to make a living for himself. The only times she saw him, was when he was hanging out with Yang, and she only saw him for maybe... an hour at most, and they never really had much to talk about.

Now she learned he had passed the Beacon entrance exam, without even going to a training school, and suddenly they had a LOT more in common than she thought.

"Oh you know, freedom and all that." Naruto said, avoiding the question, since he would rather not talk about it... at all.

"Freedom!" Yang called out with a large grin on her face, and Naruto grabbed the box of trash, before he opened the window again and started to dump it out, before he quickly closed the window. There was an open dumpster below the window after all, so it was no problem to get rid of the garbage now.

"Freedom!" Naruto shouted out with her, before he look the leashes and started to connect them to the collars of his pets. They seemed rather excited to get the chance to go outside, sure they went outside to use the bathroom but walks were special... when a pet went outside to use the bathroom, that was all they did. They used the bathroom, and then their owner called them back inside. When they went on walks, it was a special bonding time between owner and pet. It wasn't something they HAD to do, it was something that wanted to do.

It was good for the pets, and it was good for the owners.

If you had a pet, then it only made sense for you to take them on a walk a few times a week, and if you didn't have time... you MADE time. Pets were living creatures too, and you couldn't just push them to the side because you were too busy.

"Freedom?" Ruby said with a little less enthusiam, kind of confused about how well Yang and Naruto clicked together. Yang never really mentioned if Naruto was actually her boyfriend or not, ot just really good friends. She wanted to assume boyfriend by the way they interacted and how she kissed his cheek so easily, but she didn't want to assume and make a fool of herself in front of her sister's potential boyfriend.

They had matching outfits for pete's sake.

"Hey Ruby, can you take Blake's leash?" Yang asked for Naruto, since he was going to be taking care of both Peggy and Kurama.

She never understood why Naruto only named one of his pets in his native language. Peggy was a very common name for female boxers, while Blake was a even more common name for black cats, more so males than female cats. She didn't understand why Naruto had named his pet fox Kurama.

"Okay!" Ruby said as she grabbed the leash with a happy look on her face again, while Naruto gave Yang the boxes of his, and his pets, things for the moment. Naruto went over towards the kitchen, before he pulled open a drawer and undid a secret compartment in it. With it open, Naruto pulled out a small wooden box, before he packed it into his pack on his back. He was satisified with himself, having not forgotten that, before he whistled and Peggy came running to him so he could grab her leash from the floor.

Kurama made himself at home inside of the fur on Naruto's tail, but Naruto grabbed the leash and pulled him out of his tail.

"Hey, some of my clothes got mixed in here." Yang commented when she went through the clothes and pulled out a copy of her older outfit, before she had switched into her newer one to match with Naruto.

"That isn't surprising, how often do you wear my clothes after getting out of the shower?" Naruto asked her, and she laughed awkwardly. It wasn't strange for her to accidently leave her clothes at his place, because she forgot to change back into them.

"Hey Ruby, is Dad home?" Yang asked with a tilted head, avoiding answering at all costs.

"Uh, I think Dad is visting Uncle Qrow right now... but I don't think we would want a boy coming over." Ruby said with a look at Naruto, who stuck his tongue out with a playful look.

"I think he would be fine with Naruto, I stay over here all the time and Dad doesn't mind." Yang commented with a wave of her hand, and she grabbed all of the boxes, which were pretty light, being only medium sized boxes. It was more of problem to walk Peggy and Kurama than it was to carry boxes.

"Dad thinks you two are a step away from getting married." Ruby said honestly. Taiyang was under the greatest impression that Naruto had proposed to Yang, and the two were simply months away from getting married. The man seemed to have been happy with Naruto for the reason that he had tamed Yang, and could hopefully get her to settle down instead of travelling the world in the pursuit of thrills. Hopefully, getting her to settle down on Patch, nearby their own home so that he could visit his grandchildren, one day, with ease.

To bad for him, Naruto and Yang were BOTH thrill seekers who wanted to travel the world.

...

Naruto and Yang looked away from Ruby, who started to jump up and down in the most excited way she had all day. She was clapping her hands, before she hugged her sister and started to jump while holding onto her.

"Why sister is getting married!" Ruby shouted out with a happy look to her. She looked all over Yang's hands moments later in the search of a ring, before she looked towards Yang and Naruto in surprise, and a little disappointment when she didn't find a ring.

"Ruby, we aren't getting married." Yang told her sister, who looked... like she wasn't sure how to take the way Yang said that.

How could you get married to somebody... who you were already married too?

They had been dating for 3 years, having met each other when Yang had been kicked out of a store for punching a guy in the face. She bumped into him, and knocked a cup of ramen out of his hands. The two of them then kicked each other's asses, before they just sort of... well into place togeher. With Yang's rather recent birthday, making her legal to marry without the permission of her father, she had went to Naruto and... well she suggested that they elope.

Naruto didn't have enough money to afford a ring, and neither did she. He didn't have the money to buy a house, just enough to support himself and his animals. They had gotten married in secret, with only the witness to their marraige, and the priest who preformed the marraige, knowing about their status as a married couple. When they got out of Beacon, they planned to work together, and travel the world helping people and experiencing thrilling new things. They had their lives together already planned out, they weren't going to stay in one place for any real length of time, so buying a house was completely useless to them at this point.

Technically, by law, she was Yang Uzumaki... or Sun Whirlpool as she learned her name was translated too. Naruto was Maelstrom Whirlpool, even their names were forces of nature, making them fit together... and while Yang Xiao Long meant Sun Little-Dragon, and everyone thought that was still her last name... despite what people though, Xiao Long was actually her entire ex-last name... Xiao Long was two words, but they combined to form her last name.

"Ahhhhhh, you need to man up and propose!" Ruby said with an accusing finger at Naruto, who flicked her in the forehead the second she said it.

"Red, listen to your sister." Naruto told Ruby, and she rubbed her forehead, large pout in place.

"I know Dad wants me to settle down, live a nice life as a house wife or get a small teaching job... but that isn't my style. I don't want to settle down, I want an exciting life filled with thrills... so on my birthday... I suggest that we elope." Yang explained to her sister. Ruby could keep a secret, so it was relativally okay to tell her now that she had kind of stumbled onto the subjest.

"What does elope mean?" Ruby asked, and Naruto palmed his face.

"It means, we snuck away without telling anyone and got married without making a big deal about it. We can't get married, because we ARE married!" Naruto explained to her slowly and calmly, and Ruby tilted her head, and the smile on her face froze into place, with her eyes going dull... not registering anything anymore.

"You broke her." Yang told Naruto, amused at her sister's reaction.

"You okay Red? Not to broken up about this are you?" Naruto asked the girl, before he snapped his fingers in front of her face a few times and brought her out of her shock.

"Oh... oh wow... so you are already... with him... wow... what a twist." Ruby said with a rather, dull voice. She wasn't even sure how she should take what just happened, while Naruto laughed to himself.

Was it REALLY that strange that two impulsive teens, who had been dating for years, who loved to seek thrills, and lived a fast pace lifestyle, were things like money weren't so important as fun, would elope the second it was legal for them both to marry?

Didn't seem weird to him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto and Yang, they are both fast paced, impulsive, impatient, and caring people.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Semblence?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Long day, anyone want drinks?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. After delivering the animals, and the few boxes, off at Yang's home in Patch, they had all went straight back to Vale in the hopes of doing something that wasn't as boring. Ruby wasn't old enough to drink, but he didn't really care about age stuff. Age was a relative thing, and it was a standard that he didn't care about. He had been drinking most of his life, though he was a type of Faunus that could brag about having a higher tolerance and a very strong system of organs that flushed it out of his system pretty well.

He could get drunk, but he didn't get hangovers like Yang did.

"I'm not old enough to drink." Ruby commented, with Yang agreeing.

"Yeah, nobody would serve a minor." Yang... kind of agreed. She would totally let Ruby drink, it would be funny to see a drunk Ruby, but not even the seedy places would let Ruby drink. They could get shut down if they were caught... well one place would let her drink. Yang grinned to herself, before she nudged Naruto in the ribs. "Juniors?" She asked with a suggestive tone.

"We can't go back there after the last time." Naruto reminded her, and she blinked at him.

"Why?" She asked, like she had no idea... which she didn't. She was black out drunk, with no ability to even slightly remember what had happened to possibly get them kicked out of Juniors.

"What did Yang do?" Ruby asked, with Yang shooting her a look of pure betrayal. She was NOT that bad... was she?

"She got WASTED, and we got caught having maritals in the bathroom." Naruto told Ruby, who still looked confused. Even yang looked confused, not sure what the word Naruto used meant. She didn't remember anything about that night, so his hint wasn't... context clues... she got wasted... and they got caught doing something... maritals... marraige... something married people do... that you can do in a bathroom... while you were too wasted to see straight.

...

She and Naruto got caught fucking in public.

"What are-" Ruby started, before Yang stopped her.

"Don't ask, you don't want to know. I figured it out, and I don't want to explain this to my sister... here. Take this, and go to that Dust shop you always go to." Yang said as she got out her wallet and pulled out a few cards of lien, before handing the cards to Ruby so she could have some money to spend.

"Awesome, thanks Yang! Do you need any ammo?" Ruby asked them as she glanced at their weapons. Naruto pulled his pistol out, before he showed her the kind of ammo that he used.

"I don't use Dust for ammo, since I don't like the Schnee Dust Company." Naruto told her, and she looked at him in surprise. ALL ammo was created using Dust, there were no regular bullets sold... anywhere in this day and age. All bullets were formed from dust, so unless Naruto was some kind of genius, which she doubted, that could make his own ammo from scrap he had to use Dust.

"What do you use?" Ruby asked, and Naruto pointed his gun at the wall and shot it. Ruby blinked when instead of a hole on the wall, a familiar swirl marking appeared made out of ink. She blinked again when Naruto was suddenly touching the wall, having moved over 50 feet before she could even react to him moving. Naruto pointed his gun at HER this time, and he pulled the trigger. She tried to dodge it, but it hit her in the shoulder and she felt a small pinch as the same black symbol... might have appeared on her clothes... her clothes were black, so it was too hard to tell.

Then Naruto was gone before she could react, and she felt his fingers touching the back of her head.

Yang was just giving her a look of amusement.

"Marking Bullets for my Semblence, my Semblence is Teleportation, but to teleport I have to mark the spot I teleport to. Normally I can just touch you and mark you, but I can take the mark off and shape it into a bullet... so I make my own ammo." Naruto told her as he gripped his fist, and when he opened it up she saw a black bullet... so black she thought it was made out of ink. Naruto loaded the bullet into the gun, before he pointed it at the the trashcan nearby. Ruby heard a boom, before she heard a second boom when Naruto shot another trashcan on the other side of the street.

"Watch this." Yang said as she paid close attention herself.

"Ok-" Ruby started to say 'Okay' before her jaw dropped when Naruto teleported to the first trashcan and simply touched it, before he teleported the first trashcan on top of the second trashcan. Not only could he teleport himself, but he could teleport other things to the marks he laid. Naruto started to walk back to them, and he started to reload his gun... it held a max of five bullets per gun.

"Sadly, the marks made from the bullets are made of regular ink so they vanish with water. Marks I make with my hand take about a week to fade away." Naruto told her, and she seemed to be... well she was stunned by how awesome his Semblence was.

"That... that is so COOL!" Ruby said as she vanished in a cloud of rose petals, seeming to go so fast she teleported to him with a near-fangirlish look on her face. Naruto decided to draw his second gun, before he showed her that it was also loaded with the same kind of bullets.

"Naruto's Semblence is very... unique. Kind of like your speed, but he has mastered his Semblence." Yang informed Ruby, and Naruto nodded. He knew the limitations of his Semblence very well, he had a limit to how many times he could make a jump. After he jumped 5 times, he would have to wait 1 minute before he could make anymore jumps. That was why he got two guns with room for five bullets each, so that he could remember how many times he had jumped.

The stronger the Semblence, the greater the drawback to using it.

Naruto could go anywhere in the world he had marked, but it took his aura to use. For just himself, it took the minimal amount of aura. Teleporting something else that was human sized took a good deal of aura, and teleporting a living and breathing human, or rather teleporting somebody who didn't want to be teleported, took a great deal of aura. Teleporting himself, and somebody else, at the same time, took a combined amount of aura to use.

He had mastered his Semblence though, but there was saying, using Dust could modify a Semblence somewhat... but Naruto had no desire to use Dust, so there went that.

"Wait... what good does that do against Grimm... you don't have a weapon to fight with?" Ruby asked when she saw a fatal flaw. Naruto showed her his hand, before his flexed his fingers and his fingernails turned into claws. She gave a surprised shout and jumped back, while Naruto gave her a chuckle. The claws were about an inch long each, and slightly curved, but ended in sharp points to them. The claws were made for killing, that much was for sure.

"I'm a Faunus, remember. It isn't uncommon for Faunus who take after certain animals to have the ability to turn their fingernails into claws." Naruto told her as he swiped his claws against the concrete to prove a point. The concrete gained 5 new, deep, clawmarks in the ground, with sparks coming off the places Naruto's claws scrapped. The best part, his claws weren't even the least bit affected by slicing through concrete. "By using my aura, I can prevent my claws from taking damage when I cut stuff." Naruto was happy to explain, upon guessing why she looked the way she did.

"... So no ammo then?" Ruby asked awkwardly, remember what she had to do.

"Pick me up some gum okay?" Yang asked her sister, before Naruto shook his head and laughed a little. Yang liked chewing on gum, or rather, she liked a certain flavor of gum a bit too much because she said 'It makes it more fun to give blowjobs'... and he didn't complain. It changed the texture of her mouth when she blew him... just like she told him to drink fruit punch or sugar water before he ate her out, because it coated the tongue with something that made oral sex... better.

"Okey dokey then!" Ruby shouted out, and she was already running to get out of the bad part of town, and go to her favorite shop in the world. Naruto laughed as he watched her go, while Yang scratched the back of her head.

They waited until she was out of sight before turning around and walking in a different direction.

"Sorry about her, she is a bit... not good with people. She is super friendly, but she is... kind of awkward around some people." Yang apologized to Naruto, who simply waved it off.

"Don't worry, I've had antisocial friends before." Naruto told her, and she nodded to him.

"You mean, your ex-girlfriend before me?" Yang asked, bringing up part of his past that he had told her about when she had first asked him. She had never really gotten... well much information out of him about her though. She knew Naruto though, and once you were apart of his small list of precious people, you were almost always going to be on the list. Naruto had an amazing capacity for love and understanding, and even forgiveness that she couldn't even fathom.

It had been their first big arguement, and they had almost broken up over it.

"Yeah, but Blake was... more antisocial. She was a more serious person than Ruby, but she did have her moments where she could be fun loving... but it was more... subdued fun. We seperated when I moved though." Naruto told Yang, and he did it without betraying Blake either. Blake had been his first love, a long... long time ago before he had even met Yang. The two of them had truly been in love, and Naruto had one day planned to propose to Blake when the world was a more peaceful place... where Faunus and Humans could understand each other.

She was in the White Fang... right up on the frontlines with him.

That was how they had met after all, and they grew up together into their early teen years. Fuck, they had met when they were only 5 years old, they had joined the White Fang very early in life... but unlike Naruto... Blake had stayed with the very scum that he couldn't be with. When the White Fang had turned violent... Blake had stayed with them, because they were getting results with violence. Naruto couldn't stand the killing, the unneeded fighting... so he left.

Naruto had asked her to leave with him... but she refused... and they had never seen each other since.

"You must have really loved her, you even named your cat after her." Yang said with a small smile on her face. Naruto never really talked about his past too often, but she did know a good bit about it, like Naruto knew a large amount of hers as well. Naruto had Blake, the regular cat, before he had even met her, so she didn't feel insulted that he still had the cat. She thought it was sweet that Naruto still loved Blake, but she felt superior to Blake because Naruto had married HER and not Blake.

"I'll always love her, but I love you more." Naruto told Yang, and she grinned at him, before she linked arms with him and pressed his arm right into her cleavage.

"You are getting some tonight _Darling_. You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, this Blake chick is really missing out. To think, she passed up the chance to be with such a stud muffin." Yang said, flirting with him. They were a HAPPILY married couple, meaning that they were very much in love, and they showed that love.

"Lets not forget about Red though, she needs somebody to take her home." Naruto told Yang, and the girl seemed to let out a sigh of annoyance. She wanted to spend some intimate time with Naruto, but he had to bring up the things she had to do.

"We can still have sex right?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.

"Sure, I need something to make me forget about Blake after _somebody_ brought her up again." Naruto said with a playfully accusing tone being pointed at Yang, who scratched the back of her head. Naruto did need to forget about Blake though, because when he thought about her... he remembered the good times he had with her... Yang wasn't the first person he had slept with after all... when he and Blake were in their early teens, and at a delicate state in their lifes where their hormones were all over the place... they had made love as well.

"So that is a yes on the sex." Yang said with a grin on her face even larger than before. To make her lover forget about all other women but her, that was the greatest turn on. She would make Naruto forget that anyone but her even existed, and when they were together, it was only them. She and he were the only people that existed when they were making love, and even if they were thinking of somebody else before sex, they sure as hell were not while having it.

"That is a yes on the sex." Naruto confirmed for her, and she pumped her fist into the air.

"Yes!" Yang said with the biggest shit eating grin. No matter how many times they had sex, she always loved it. In the bed, in the shower, over the the kitchen counter, on the floor, in the bathrooms of fancy places, in bars, in the park, in the forest, in a pool, in a hot tub... pretty much anywhere they could do it actually. She liked sex, it felt good, and she was doing it with the person that she had fallen in love with... she had a RIGHT to have sex with him, he was her husband.

She would keep her scroll on though.

Just in case Ruby needed her.

She was having fun tonight!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Y

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh GAWD that was great." Yang said between some of her many pants she was expelling. It didn't matter HOW many times they did it, every time they had sex she was completely and utterly satisfied by him. Even now, as she laid on the bed/couch of his soon to be ex-apartment, she was barely able to move a muscle.

Naruto was sitting on the side of the bed, while she was wiping the sweat from her body with the sheet that was on the bed.

Naruto was popping his back, since when Yang liked to ride somebody, there was a risk of something being... put out of place. The girl had super strength, and she was not afraid to use it during certain acts. When she used it, Naruto feared for the health of his pelvis and his lower spine. The girl did NOT know the meaning of holding back, and she made it her personal mission to take him as deeply as possible with every single thrust, every time. There was NO going halfway with Yang, she went all or nothing.

"Tell that to my pelvis." Naruto told her as he rubbed his lower back, and she turned onto her side and smiled.

"Wanna go again?" Yang asked as she rolled onto her side, a grin on her face.

"You can't even move properly." Naruto told her with his lips quirked into a smile, and all she did was send him a thumbs up.

"I don't need to move, just spread my legs and do the rest. I can't move them, but I can feel just fine." Yang told him, while also telling him to basically do all of the work at the same time. She couldn't move too well, her arms were just fine, but the rest of her was like pudding at the moment. Yang looked at Naruto's back, before she blinked when she saw the tattoo that he had on his back. It was glowing, which she didn't normally see happen. She always did wonder about the tattoo that he had.

Y

It was of a Y, but it was strange. The top parts of the Y were different colors. The first line, the one on the left side leading to the middle line, was bright yellow. The other line was bright red, very red. Where the two lines connected was a small circle that turned orange, before it became a thicker line in the color orange, thicker than either of the first two lines leading to it... it was a very stylish Y.

Even more than that, the Yellow Line was styled to look like Wind, and the Red line was styled to look like a flowing river... and the final line looked like water that was mixed with wind.

"Lazy ass, get up. We still have to go get your sister." Naruto said as he pushed Yang out of the bed, and she went splat against the floor, face down on the ground. She sat up on her forearms, before she rubbed her nose with a grin on her face.

"Can't move." Yang told him, because to her it would seem like Ruby was going to get stuck walking home again. Naruto started to get dressed, something he was able to do much faster than Yang, and by the time she managed to lift herself back onto the bed he was already fully dressed. She blinked at how fast he was able to do that, she didn't even see him finish. She saw him start, but she looked away and now he was fully dressed.

...

That lazy ass teleported his clothes onto his body when she wasn't looking. She had his mark dyed into the inside of her clothes as well, and seconds later she found herself completely dressed. She looked at Naruto with dull eyes, while he hefted her onto his shoulder and the two of the teleported... and suddenly things got awkward. They had teleported where they shouldn't have, because at the moment they were inside of a police station... where Ruby was being interogated by a woman with blond hair and bright eyes dressed like a witch... who stood over 6'5" in height, and a man in a dark green suit an inch taller than the woman with gray hair.

Glynda Goodwitch and the headmaster of Beacon Ozpin.

...

"Somebodies in trouble~!" Yang sang in a teasing way, right before Naruto looked at Ruby.

"See ya Red." Naruto said, before he teleported them away back to the last place he had left a mark. He didn't know what Ruby had done to get herself in a police station, but he didn't want to get his ass in a jam because he was in the wrong place. Naruto dropped Yang on the ground, and she landed on her feet, showing that she could walk... she was a little shaky, but she had sort of recovered the ability to move her legs.

"So we're just leaving her to deal with that?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto nodded.

"It isn't like we can do anything, but break the law." Naruto told her, and she thought about it for a moment. Ruby wasn't, much, of a law breaker. She stuck her nose in where it didn't belong, among other things, but she never broke a law in a malicious way like stealing or killing. The worst thing she ever, to Yang's knowledge, did was jay walk. When she thought about it, Ruby must have just stuck her nose in where it did not belong again, and it caught the interest of those people.

"I wonder who the people talking to her where." Yang wondered, and Naruto grinned.

"Ozpin and Glynda, Ozpin is a weird guy. Who knows, maybe Ruby will get her wish and go to Beacon with you." Naruto said to himself. He knew Ozpin, even if Ozpin didn't know him... though Ozpin knew of his parents. The guy was very strange, if he saw potential he disregarded the rules and would allow even a minor like Ruby into his school. Ruby wasn't the first person who had been let into Beacon.

Minato Namikaze had entered Beacon at age 6, and Kushina Uzumaki had entered the academy 2 years later at age 8. The two of them had actually somehow managed to graduate together when Kushina rapidly improved, and was moved up two years. They had both graduated at the age of 12, and were hailed as prodigies unlike any other... even though they were known for not having a Semblence... which they did.

They had the exact same Semblence, but it wasn't something that they could just show to people... and they couldn't use it without having the other one present.

"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned something about him before. He didn't seem to recognize who you are though." Yang said to him, and he chuckled.

"I doubt he even knows I exist." Naruto said to himself mostly. He had a bit of a bitter tone to his voice, since the circumstances of his birth were... untraditional. There was a reason he didn't have a belly button, and it had nothing to do with being a Faunus... Faunus without belly buttons were more rare than people thought they were. Most of the time, their belly buttons were just harder to see, because they just weren't so... noticable than on humans.

"Think he knows I exist?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh, he knows about you without a doubt. When you took the test to get into Beacon, you destroyed 3 machines... you must have given him a headache with that." Naruto told her, and she laughed. It was true, Beacon wasn't a elavator school, to get into it you had to take a test that showed you had the strength of a Huntsman or Huntress, or at least the potential. It didn't matter if you barely passed, as long as you passed you were in.

That was why people went to training school like Signal, so that they could get in the training to prepare them for the test to get into Beacon.

"Boom!" Yang shouted out when she recalled out the robots exploded when she punched them.

"You seem to be recovering." Naruto commented to Yang, and she touched a hand to her stomach.

"My legs are just fine, but you unloaded a lot into me. I blame you if I'm pregnant." Yang told him, and he scoffed at her.

"If, anyway, as my _wife_ is there a problem with you being preggers?" Naruto asked her, and she shrugged. Personally, she didn't have an issue, but it would put their world travel plans on hold until the child was old enough to travel with them. They would have to settle down for awhile, something she didn't want to do. They could always take the child with them, it was possible because their were nomadic humans and faunus that travelled the world in groups, never staying in one place. They planned on living a life like that anyway, and nomads had children they travelled with as well.

"I guess not, but I don't want to lose my figure." Yang said with a shiver. Her figure was 100% toned, feminine muscle wrapped up in a super sexy package. She worked her ass off to keep her figure, even though she ate normally she worked enough to burn off any extra calories... she didn't want to lose all of that hard work.

"If you have a healthy diet, and balance it with exersizes that don't put stress on the child, the only place you should gain weight is your stomach... and this is you. I give you 2, 3 months tops, and that baby weight will be replaced with sex appeal again." Naruto told her with his hands on the back of his head. Yang pouted at him, before she grinned and pushed him.

"You just want to sleep with a pregnant woman, what, think it will be hot?" Yang question/teased him with a smile.

"Naw, I just don't see a problem with you being pregnant. You had nice child birthing hips, and a high pain tolerance, and despite your attitude, you have strong maternal instincts." Naruto told her. Based on her body, she was going to have an easy pregnancy, unless of course there were complications with the baby to make it harder on her. Yang was a very caring person, so there was no doubt she would be a great mother.

"Yeah, and I learned that from my own mother obviously." Yang complained with a sour expression painted on her body.

"When you find your Mom, just knock her teeth in for abandoning you. I'll even hold her down so you can knock her block off." Naruto told her with a dull tone. Yang had some personal issues with her mother, not her step-mother who she loved very much. Yang didn't even have her step-mother anymore, since the woman died when Yang was young. She had no real experience on what a mother should be like, other than 'making awesome cookies' as part of the job.

"I will hold you to that." Yang commented to him, and he smiled with his eyes closed, head tilted up to the sky.

"Sure thing babe." Naruto promised back to her.

Her problems were his problems.

That was part of being married after all.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Naruto's Parents, the Meaning of Y-**_  
 _ **Minato's Semblence: Combination Transformation (Jutsu) - The ability to fuse Mind, Body, and Soul with another person with the Combination Transformation Semblence**_  
 _ **Kushina's Semblence: Combination Transformation (Gift) - The ability to fuse Mind, Body, and Soul with another person with the Combination Transformation Semblence + gift her Semblence to other people.**_

 _ **Y looked like two lines connecting, and becoming a single line.  
(Note: This is not based off of Garnet, in Naruto there IS a technique that allows fusion called the Combination Transformation. Naruto is like Garnet in a way though)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Luck Strikes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You jerks left me! How could you leave me!?" Ruby asked in near hysterics the second she saw them on the transport craft that would take them to Beacon, the Academy that trained future Huntsmen and Huntresses. Naruto was leaning against a wall with a raised eyebrow, wondering what Ruby's problem was. Sure, she had been left to rot in the police station... okay, now he understood what her problem was.

"Hehehehehe." Yang simply laughed, earning herself a sucker punch to the face from her younger sister.

...

"You kind of earned that." Naruto admitted to her, and she pouted that he wasn't taking her side in this. What could he say, he didn't believe in being biased in stuff like this. Yang had earned herself a good licking for laughing at Ruby's trouble. The girl had to sleep at the police station, because somebody had forgotten to take her scroll and call them when she needed top get out. Naruto wasn't that surprised that Ruby had gotten to get into Beacon early or anything.

There was no _real_ age of entry for Beacon.

If you were strong enough to pass the test to get into Beacon, then you could be any age. It was most common for people to get into Beacon after training at another school first, which ended when a person turned 17. Ruby very well could have taken the test early if she wanted to try her hand at it, she just didn't think of doing that, despite her high levels of skill for her age.

"Yeah, you earned it." Ruby said smugly, feeling good to have somebody on her side finally.

"You are suppose to take my side, right?" Yang asked Naruto sarcastically, and he gave her a dull gaze.

"Oh yes, because you are always doing things I agree with." Naruto told her with his own sarcastic tone, and she huffed. She could never win with him, be it fighting, sex, or arguments she never really won. He had freakish stamina, and his abilities were like cheating. His sexual stamina, also freakish, and he was just too stubborn to win against in an argument.

"You are lucky your dick is huge." Yang mumbled at him, and Ruby made a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew!? To much information Yang!" Ruby called out with a shocked, disgusted, and frankly interested look all wrapped up into one. She was just a whirlwind of emotions, after all, anyone would be curious with the way that Yang had worded that.

"Your lucky your boobs are huge." Naruto responded to her easily, and she grinned at him.

"Genetics, aren't they wonderful?" She asked, an arm circled over his shoulders as she waved her hand in front of them. Ruby suddenly felt left out since they were having their own moment, before she went to Naruto's other side and moved an arm around his waist to try and play along.

"Boobs, am I right?" Ruby said, her awkwardness making the playful tone she tried to use all the more funny. Literally, Yang started to bust a gut laughing at her, attracting the attention of all of the people around them. Naruto pushed Yang into Ruby, and the sisters fell to the ground, before Ruby pushed the laughing Yang off of her with an embarassed look on her face.

Naruto offered her a hand to get up.

"Listen Red, you don't need to act and talk like us to hang out." Naruto scolded her gently for what she had done. It wasn't wrong, but she hadn't been true to herself either. She wasn't the type to talk about that stuff, she had just been trying to get on their level a little bit, to not feel left out.

Naruto groaned for a moment when the tattoo on his back glowed bright enough that it could be noticed, if you looked carefully enough, through his clothes.

"You okay?" Yang asked Naruto as she stood up, and he nodded.

"Yeah, aIr sickness or something maybe." Naruto told her, and he frowned. His tattoo only glowed when somebody with the Combination Transformation Semblence or Gift was nearby. As far as he knew, the only person who had been given the CT as a Gift was his old love Blake. She had gotten it as a gift from Kushina, the person able to give people the gift of fusion, but he was sure nobody else he knew had it. The CT was a 1/1,000,000,000 chance of happening Semblence.

Things like Speed, what Ruby had, was actually recorded. Sure, all Semblences had certain differences about them that made the user unique, but the Semblence itself had the same basic effect.

Blake was nearby, and she would know for sure that he was nearby as well.

Her {I} Mark would be flaring up.

"You don't have air sickness... well who is that?" Yang asked when the holographic window showed the same woman, Glynda, who had been interogating Ruby the night before. Naruto started to walk away while Ruby and Yang were distracted. Naruto needed to go find the person who he was reacting to, and make sure that they understood that he wasn't in the mood to become somebody else.

He hadn't even told Yang about his 'parents' yet. He didn't need somebody ruining it for him, he planned to introduce Yang to Minato and Kushina when he was good and ready too.

If it was Blake, which he believed it was, then he had to make sure that she knew their relationship was over with. Just because Blake had gotten the approval of Kushina as a 'mate' didn't mean that he was obligated to be with her. At the same time, he wanted to make Blake promise him that she would never bring up the subject that would cause Minato and Kushina to get out of sync inside of him, thus disrupting the fusion and seperating them... until they could get fused back together. Naruto sighed and touched his forehead, his feelings on that were shared by Kushina and Minato... despite the fact that they currently didn't really exist.

When they fused together, in every way, shape, and form they were him... Naruto. He was the result of them being perfectly fused together, they didn't even exist as 'voices' in his head because they WERE him. He was the perfect fusion of their personalities, strengths, weaknesses, looks, and their core values. When they were him, they were Naruto as well, there was no Minato and Kushina, only Naruto. They weren't 2 souls in one body, they were a single soul, and that soul was called Naruto.

Blake had been granted the ability to merge with Naruto, changing the tattoo on his back from a Y to an X by adding her line... and when they merged, there was no Naruto or Blake... there was Menma.

Thankfully, Naruto could willingly fall out of sync with Blake, thus ending the fusion the second he wanted to... so long as Blake wasn't purposely trying to keep them fused.

"Hey, where you heading?" Ruby asked when she noticed that Naruto was walking away, and Yang blinked, turning to look at him, just now noticing him walking away.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Yang couldn't help herself but ask, and he just waved her at.

"Nowhere, I can take care of it later I-" Naruto started, before a tall blond boy rushed passed them all with a slightly pale face... and threw up all over the floor. Naruto started to turn and walk away again, this time just wanting to get away from the smell of vomit that his nose picked up. He noticed that the vomit on the floor was heading towards Yang... and he said nothing. He didn't need to, because when the vomit started to get onto Yang's shoes Ruby jumped away from her.

"Oh gross, you have vomit on your shoes!" Ruby called out in disgust, and Yang looked down at her feet.

...

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang started to chant as she started to move towards Ruby so that she could wipe her shoes off on her. Ruby saw it, and she started to run away from Yang... and Naruto didn't need to feel bad about leaving them behind to take care of business.

He did lift his tail up though to avoid getting puke in his fur.

'Yang is so going to kill that boy.' Naruto thought, because those weren't just boots, they were her new boots. Boots that he had seen her fawning over for a good week before she even decided to try them on, and had gushed over them when she found out that they fit like a dream. Yang was a very... easily angered girl. It didn't take much to set her off, she had a temper that rivalled a volcano... but unlike a volcano when she erupted she punched you in the face, with a flaming fist.

Naruto almost felt sorry for the boy.

What kind of person got onto a Bullhead, knowing it was going to be a good length for a flight, with air sickness without packing pills for it?

...

Giant Nevermore?

Sure enough, flying right towards the large Bullhead was a giant Nevemore, seemingly attracted by a larger than normal amount of negative emotions coming out of the Bullhead. Naruto palmed his face, before he started to take the nearest route to a way to get out of the Bullhead and take care of this problem himself. Naruto looked at the window... and he just stared at the window.

"I'm a fucking dumbass." Naruto said as he started to run towards the window. It was his bad luck that had attracted the giant grimm, a huge black bird with a white bone mask, and he wasn't even joking. The second Naruto ever left a Kingdom, and went... anywhere, he was swarmed by Grimm. He carried inside of him a HUGE amount of bottled up negative emotions, so much that if he didn't bottle them up he would turn into a villian without a doubt. Naruto jumped at the window, before his face smashed against the glass.

The glass didn't break.

It was bullet proof glass.

That was why Naruto got his gun out and shot the glass, before he teleported himself onto the other side using his mark. Naruto's feet touched the glass of the Bullhead, before he started to fall down into the ocean below. The Nevermore actually followed him, instead of going after the Bullhead like it normally would have. Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the water below him, before he took out his gun and shot a bullet at the Bullhead, hitting the right wing of the air craft.

The Nevermore was a mere feet away from Naruto, mouth open to swallow him whole. Naruto shot it in the side of the head, before he teleported on top of the Giant Nevermore and took a long rope out of his small pack on his back... he carried some pretty random stuff inside of it. He made a lasso, before throwing it forward, and when it fell back Naruto pulled it tight right around the Nevermore's beak.

Smaller Nevermores, about the size of normal birds, finally seemed to catch up with the big one, and Naruto clapped his hands together. Resting on his own palms were two marks, and extending from his body was a field... everything caught inside of the field, besides himself and the giant Nevermore... was teleported towards the Bullhead, right in front of the engine... and all of the little Nevermore were turned into mulch by the engines.

"Well, I get to check 'Ride a Nevermore' off my fuck it list... and I get to make an awesome entrance." Naruto said to himself as he grabbed the rope and began to force the Nevermore to obey his commands. Birds, more often than not, have a habit of changing the way they flew depending on the direction their head was facing. Keeping the head facing towards Beacon in the distance, a great way to force the creature of destruction to follow his commands.

Yang was SO going to be pissed.

This was just the kind of thing she wanted to do with him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Seriously Teasing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You... are no longer needed." Naruto said to the giant Nevermore when it landed on the ground, shocking the shit out of dozens of students that were unfortunate enough to see the giant bird land on the ground. Naruto placed his palm onto the Nevermore, before he sent a specialized burst of aura through the skull of the creature... and it's head exploded. Naruto hopped off the quickly disappearing corpse of his ride, before he dusted himself off. You got a lot of dust on you when you landed in the front of the schoolyard via Grimm.

Naruto rolled up his robe, never forget the rope, and loaded it into his supplies bag.

It was good to be prepared.

A fist entered the side of his vision, and he could sense his mark right next to him. Naruto teleported to the mark, and found himself behind Yang. She had a grin on her face, obviously she was not trying to punch him seriously. She knew he was going to teleport to a safe place, most likely behind her like he had just done.

"You jerk, you went Nevermore riding without me... so not cool." Yang told him, though she wasn't too hurt over it. The thing had been trying to ram the bullhead after all.

"So where did Red go?" Naruto asked when he looked to see that Ruby had wondered off somewhere. Yang looked around in surprise, not sure where her sister had gone either. She had thought Ruby was right behind her the entire time. She didn't know that Ruby had pulled a vanishing act on her in the slightest.

Oh well, when something exploded they would find her.

Things had a habit of blowing when Ruby was around, so the sound of explosions would be the best way to find her.

"Oh... somewhere... hey, wanna have sex behind those bushes?" Yang asked as she pointed her head in a slightly more secluded area.

"Okay, now you are TRYING to get caught you kinky minx." Naruto told her with an teasing smirk on his face, and Yang nodded.

"Think about it, you, me... everyone watching... knowing they can never get with either of us. The girls will be super jealous of me for having you, and _this body_. The guys will wish they were you, and when they see the Y-Splitter they can never look at their cocks again without feeling... small." Yang teased him, and he had to admit that sounded hot. To force everyone to watch as they made love, teasing people with their hot, sweaty bodies rubbing together sensually in a dance of.

Naruto's right eye turned violet for a second, and his face started to twitch.

 _That is not a good idea._

"Naruto, are you okay?" Yang asked when she saw his eyes. She had seen this before, and it seemed to only take place when Naruto was having a massive internal debate with himself. It would start with his eyes changing colors, normally one eye would turn violet. Then his hair would start to glow brightly, along with the whites of his eyes. Naruto rubbed his temples for a moment, before he sighed in relief when his eyes turned blue again.

"Yeah, I'm okay... and not in the bushes. Maybe later or something." Naruto told her with a grin. Everything in his head was okay now, for half a second Kushina had fell out of sync with Minato, and they had nearly seperated because of it. They didn't exist, sure, but that didn't mean their seperate personality parts couldn't clash inside of him. There were some things that could cause him to go out of sync with himself. Minato was the more reserved type that liked to do those kinds of things in private, while Kushina was like Yang in the way she liked to have her blood excited by wild acts to a certain degree.

Yang's statement had been shocking, and it had caused a small disturbance.

It was easy to sync himself back up again, and now he was back in dominance again. His personality was stable, he could have sex with Yang in public again. Now that the shock of the statement itself was over with that is.

"Under the covers, with everyone around... even kinkier. I love you so much when you let your wild side loose." Yang told him, and she kissed him on the cheek. Despite it being only a cheek kiss, he was happy about it.

You see, love wasn't something that just... happened, well love at first site happened, but to keep that love strong you needed to make your partner feel loved.

"I love you too." Naruto said as he kissed Yang full on the lips with everyone around them forcing themselves to look away as the couple had a heavy make out time right in front of the school, with a Nevermore corpse behind them. Yang was grasping at the base of Naruto's tail, where it connected to his back, with her other hand pressing against the front of his pants. She was dick groping in public, and this time she wasn't about to crush the dick she was grabbing.

Naruto had a hand firmly on her breast, with his other hand massaging her ass. The two of them were getting very into their fondling.

Yang was 3 seconds from jumping his bones right then and there. She had her hand down the front of his pants. Seeing him riding a Nevermore like a fucking badass, before he killed it with ease, had gotten her so excited and wet that she was lucky she was a black skirt made of leathery material that hid wet spots. Her core was so soaked, she was surprised that nobody had noticed. Naruto reached underneath her skirt, in a way that nobody could see her privates, before he slid his finger underneath the spandex biker shorts she was wearing underneath her skirt.

She was drenched.

"Damn... screw tonight, take me right here." Yang told him with a dangerous grin on her face. Everyone that was looking at them, staring with such burning intensity, were blushing crimson, and could barely hold back their excitement.

"Woman, there are people watching." Naruto told her as he looked around, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Get your finger out of my vagina if you don't want to continue then, because big baddie here is ready to go." Yang said, and she dropped her jaw when he did just that and started to walk away. He walked away, leaving her wet and dry at the same time. Naruto looked back at her with a smirk, showing he knew just what he had done. He had never planned to actually have the sex with her, he just wanted to tease her in such a heavy way that she wouldn't be able to see straight.

Well, she was both shocked, angry, and turned on.

"She is mine people, anyone that thinks they have a shot at her... will find their testicals on the other side of Vale." Naruto said out loud. As one, the men of the crowd grasped their balls when they felt a vast amount of killer intent wash over them, scaring the ever loving daylights out of them... and making them worry about the states of their future balls. Naruto proved a point by picking up a rock from the ground, before he gripped his fist... and when he loosened it sand started to fall from it. The men started to twitch as they imagined what he could do to their nutsacks with his fist if he wanted to.

Yang... well she was a tough cookie, she had sex with Naruto on a regular basic... and it helped that she was already super strong, and getting hurt only made her stronger until she realized the pent of energy.

"You see that rock hard ass ladies? That is my piece of ass, and if any of you try anything... prepare for some pain." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles. She punched a brick wall lightly, and her fist sank into the brick and left cracks behind, as well as a fist shaped indent. Both men and women alike were scared and scarred for life at this point. If they had been thinking of any sexual thoughts about either Naruto or Yang... well they were gone now.

"I love it when you get violent, I love angry girls." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder, and she smirked at him.

"I thought you loved busty girls, or how about that time you went through a flat chest faze... or the time you were really into girls with hair down there?" Yang teased him. She was willing to fit some of his tastes, she wasn't able to fit the flat chest one, but she had been willing to bind her chest during sex... awkward for her, and Naruto found out that chest size didn't really change sex between them that much.

"I am never going down on you ever again if you don't shave... getting hair in my house, not fun." Naruto told her, and she punched him in the arm.

"Hey, you asked for it." Yang told him, and he mocked her by moving his lips in the same words as she used.

"Yeah, and never do it again. I regret that choice, it may LOOK hot to see a nicely trimmed bush, but it makes everything feel different... weirder." Naruto said with a twitch, and Yang rolled her eyes at him. They experimented a lot, there was a time that she surprised him during sex by shoving her pinky right up his... well it wasn't a pleasant scream that he unleashed. Men may have a place in their asses that felt good, but it would seem that Naruto was not a fan of anal. She learned that the hard way when he glared at her for a week, and refused to fuck her.

She had apologized to him, and promised that she would warn him if she ever tried it again.

*BOOM*

...

"Everytime a Red booms, an angel gets it's wings." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Yang snorted at him. She would break out laughing, but she figured it would be innapprop... yeah, she was the last person that should be thinking about what and what was not appropriate to do.

"I hope she is okay." Yang said after a moment, explosions were still no joking matter. She could have really hurt herself, despite having aura. Sometimes you just didn't get your aura up in time, and boom, you were dead because of an accident. Yang really did love her sister dearly, and she wanted her to be safe... she wanted her to enjoy life and be adventurous, but she wanted to know that Ruby would be safe about her danger.

"Safe about her danger?" Naruto questioned her, and Yang blinked.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Yang asked him, and Naruto palmed her face with his hand.

"I can read you like a book... and you were muttering that under your breath." Naruto admitted, and she turned a little pink. She hadn't known that she was muttering her thought out loud.

"I'm going to go check on her, stay here and wait for me." Yang told him, and he put his hands in his pockets and watched her walk off. She turned the corner around the building, and Naruto leaned against the brick wall. Naruto didn't notice as a woman started to walk towards him, and she was a beauty of a woman.

She was a little shorter than Yang, and her body was even more lean in shape though her breasts were a little... a good sized smaller, but still normal sized. She had light skin, even lighter than Yang, and she wore a white jacket with her collar popped up to cover the back of her beck, and it was open to show off some cleavage... and it ended at the elbows for the sleeves, and it was cut to show off her toned stomach. She had black clothes wrapped around her forearms, and she had black pants with a white stripe on each outer side, and a hip cape in place... with knee high combat boots. She had a slightly angled face, and her eyes were sharper. On her back was a black sword sheathed inside of a sheath that was also a cleaver.

She had long black hair, and a black bow on top of her head... and her eyes were yellow with slightly slitted pupils at this moment.

She had a happy look on her face as she walked towards him, and he blinked when he noticed her... and then he twitched as his eyes widened.

"Blake..." Naruto muttered as he laid eyes on the girl he had loved before he had ever even met Yang. She stopped in front of him, wearing the same style of outfit that he had encouraged her to wear... and she had a smile on her face as she looked him in the face. Her smile made him a little happy, and he was happy to see her again... kind of. He was also angry at her, and his gripped fist told her that he wasn't happy.

"Naruto, I quit... you were right... what they were doing, and what I did... we were wrong." Blake told him as she took his hand, and he looked at her with sad eyes. Naruto took his hand away from her, and she looked at him sadly.

"Blake..." Naruto said her name, not sure what else he could say.

She grabbed his tail and circled it around his neck, and he removed it from her neck while looking at her sadly. Naruto turned away from her, before he began to walk. She grabbed his hand when he got a few steps away.

"Please... the last few years I have been thinking of what I was going to tell you when I saw you again... please let me finish before you walk off." Blake told him. She had waited for him that other girl to leave before she came over to talk to him because she wanted to make sure that he got the message.

"Blake, I'm not ready to talk to you right now." Naruto told her, and she bit her lower lip.

"Please Naruto, if you have any love for me... just listen to what I have to say. I was an idiot, when things changed... I should have stuck by you. I was a fool to think that violence was the answer... can you ever forgive me?" Blake asked him with the speech that she had been working on for awhile now.

...

"I can forgive you for the argument, and I can forgive you for what you did... but I can't be with you." Naruto said as he pulled away from her. She closed her eyes, before she looked at him seriously.

"Has she met Kushina and Minato... has she been given the Gift? Does she had their approval?" Blake asked, and she knew Naruto. She knew that Naruto wouldn't just introduce people to Kushina or Minato.

"Blake, I'm not ready to see you yet." Naruto told her simply, and he continued walking away.

He needed to find Yang.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Pop

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I should go back to my normal chapter length, once I get caught up on the number of updates I missed out on while on vacation.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Come on Naruto, keep yourself together. You won't split up over this." Naruto said to himself as he looked around Yang. Seeing Blake again was NOT good for him, not with the remaining feelings he had for her that had never been resolved. She was bringing up a lot of things with her that he didn't need right now.

Similar to how when he was a perfect fusion of Minato and Kushina, he had fused together with Blake.

He understood how good it felt to completely and utterly combine everything about yourself with somebody that you were in love with.

It was greater than any sex.

When you were fused, you weren't two people anymore. You were a single person, a constant expression of love. There was nothing more intimate than having your everything combine with the everything of somebody else. When you were fused, the people you once were might as well not even exist anymore.

He had experienced that before with Blake, and together they had combined into what had became known as Menma.

It felt like his head was about to rip itself wide open. The bonds keeping him fused were becoming undone, or rather, he was splitting from one person into two people again. Kushina had always been amazingly fond of Blake, so fond of her that she had trusted Blake with having a piece of her fusion ability, thus allowing the girl to fuse with Naruto. Kushina was a proud Faunus, somebody who believed that Faunus needed to fight for their rights. She would have stayed with the White Fang, but set limits for herself in what she would and would not do. Minato on the other hand was of a different mind, he didn't trust Blake very much, and he was of the mind that Yang was so much better for Naruto than Blake.

Yang wasn't a Faunus though, so Kushina didn't... well she wouldn't approve of it nearly as well as she approved of Blake.

"You love her, you know you do Naruto." Naruto told himself with a twitching right hand, and no, his hands were not controlled by either Kushina or Minato.

"You loved her, but she betrayed you. She stayed with the foul White Fang." Naruto commented to himself with his left hand twitching. His eyes glowed two different colors, and his hair glowed a little brighter than before. He was gripping both of his hands tightly, if he could find freaking Yang by now he could end his internal debate and remind himself who HE, Naruto Uzumaki, was in love with.

Where the fuck was Yang when he needed her?

Was it him, or was his headache getting much worse? It felt like a volcano was going off inside of his brain.

*Pop*

Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke, and standing in his place were two people. They were wearing perfect copies of his clothes, and each of them had one of his guns. They both had long fox tails. The first was a shorter woman, 5'5" in height, with fiery red hair that reached her ankles and violet colored eyes. She had softer skin, and had Naruto's rounded face. The next was a man, about 5'10" in height, with spiky blond hair and peach colored skin, with blue eyes and a yellow fox tail.

"Kushina, come on, Yang is... waiting for Naruto." Minato said to calm down the angry looking woman.

"No! That woman might be fun to hang with, but Blake is so much better. Don't you want Naruto to become Menma? The love of BEING one with the one you love?" Kushina asked with a glare directed at Minato, who was waving his hands slightly to placate her.

"Naruto already planned on introducing us to Yang, can't we let him decide what we do? Naruto has my patience, and your passion. He knows better than us what is good for him, so lets just become Naruto again okay? I hate being me." Minato tried to reason with her. After being Naruto, he hated existing without being combined with his love. It was the curse of fusion, once you fused, you didn't want to unfuse. You didn't want to exist, you always wanted to be with your lover. To experience the ultimate bliss with them, or at least it was that way for Minato and Kushina, who couldn't bare being seperated most of the time.

This was different though.

Naruto loved Yang... but he had loved Blake and fused with her before.

He had strong feelings, strong enough that it actually caused him to pop over it. He was so conflicted that he even forgot he could teleport to Yang. He only unfused when he went though something he really needed help solving, or couldn't handle on his own... or when he took a fatal blow.

"Well... Looks like we are at Beacon... so Naruto is finally old enough to be here huh?" Kushina said when she finally noticed where they were. When you were fused, you really did lose track of time. You didn't exist, so there was nothing to make you want to keep track of time. Fusion was endless pleasure, time didn't matter to you.

It was like the best sex in the world, multiplied by 100,000,000 times.

"Focus Kushina, your ADHD is kicking in. We need to decide on who Naruto loves more, Yang or Blake." Minato stated with a twitching eyebrow.

"Blake." Kushina said right off the bat.

"He married Yang." Minato reminded her right after she spoke.

"He fused with Blake." Kushina pointed out to him with a superior smirk on her face.

"He chose Yang." Minato told her, and she clicked her teeth in annoyance at his point. Despite how she wanted to be with a good Faunus girl like Blake, she would relent that Naruto had picked Yang, and that was what mattered.

"I'm not giving her my Gift though, Naruto is only allowed to become Menma with Blake or Naruma with Kurama. I won't let him form Yara with Yang." Kushina said, already picking out what the Naruto/Yang fushion name would be.

"Yara... wouldn't Nanato be better?" Minato asked with a cool tone to his voice.

"Yara! It sounds like Yata, which is much more excitement in it than Nanato! God, you are so bad with names! Naruto was the only good name you ever picked!" Kushina complained to him, and Minato laughed awkwardly and held his hand out to her.

"What do you say Kushina... wanna become Naruto again?" Minato asked, and Kushina took his hand with a small smile. They both glowed brightly, before their bodies merged and in a puff of smoke, Naruto appeared standing between where they had been, holding his head in annoyance.

"Damnit, I popped... I didn't figure this was that bad. Well, at least my head is a bit more clear now." Naruto said, and in a second he activated his teleportation and appeared right behind Yang. He looked at her, and was currently standing behind her. She and Ruby were walking towards the changing rooms, seeing as they were going to have to change into their pajamas... so he grabbed Yang by the waste and spun her around. "Hey beautiful, mind if I take a peek at your honeypot?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Only if you let my eyes sneak a gander at your footlong." Yang commented back to him, unfazed by his sudden appearance.

"Gross, you two are disgusting." Ruby said as she moved away from the loving couple.

"Hey, if you can't handle the heat red, I can always... simmer it down." Naruto said as he leaned against her and gently, ever so gently, caressed her face while blowing into her ear. Ruby blushed ruby, before she rushed off to get changed... and get new panties. Yang laughed at her sister, while Naruto grinned to himself.

Ah, that never failed to make a girl wet.

That and he could release pheromones that really helped when he wanted to get Yang horny as fuck.

"Hahahaha, your resistance only makes my nipples harder my dear sister." Yang laughed out at how she would, and could, corrupt her sister to the side of the perv. Ruby came out of the changing room, and threw and open water bottle right at Yang, getting her clothes soacked with liquid.

Guys popped boners all around the room.

"Go get changed into your pjs Yang!" Ruby called out, and Yang started to laugh at her.

"Heh... heheh... let me explain something to you. Splashing water on a pervert is like putting lasers on a shark. You will never be able to overcome my perverse levels. They are over 9000 right now." Yang stated to her sister with her grin growing, and Naruto pushed her into the changing room.

"Go on Pervy Shark, you go get changed before your comedian ass gets a cold." Naruto said with a light smile on his face. She was so goofy sometimes, shouting out references that Ruby wouldn't even understand.

"How do you stand loving her?" Ruby asked, and Naruto rubbed her head.

"You'll understand if you ever fall in love Red. When you are in love, you love even a person's less desirable traits. I'm poor as fuck, and Yang still loves me... love is blind kiddo." Naruto lectured Ruby softly, and she smiled for a moment.

"You know... you kind of scared me when I first met you... but you are okay." Ruby admitted, her smile growing a little.

"Water doesn't affect me, I am an eternal flame baby!" Yang called out as she came out dressed in her pajamas, shouting and disturbing the other people. Naruto laughed for a moment, before he elbowed her in the ribs.

"Come on eternal flame, get to bed already." Naruto commented as he pushed her towards a sleeping bag. She pouted for a moment, before she hooked an arm around his neck.

"Only if you join me." Yang said right back at him, flirtatious humor in her tone.

"Suck my dick." Naruto stated to her, and she grinned widely.

She would glaldly do that.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Minato and Kushina are not Naruto's brain, when they are fused together they fuse SO tightly that they are no longer Kushina or Minato, they actually become Naruto.**_  
 _ **That is why they prefer being fused, or having a family, because it is a thousand times more intimate than sex.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 A Yanging Good Time

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Happy (early) Birthday 'dragonwolfoz' even though tomorrow (10/15) is your birthday.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Gross.' Ruby thought to herself as she laid down on a sleeping bag. She was watching as Naruto and Yang were all mushyu and romantic and stuff, it was completely disgusting for her to watch as her sister and her husband acted all... lovey dovey like they were acting. Naruto, doing the impossible, was playing with Yang's hair... her pride and joy that she let nobody ever touch... ever, and she was allowing him to run his fingers and face through her hair as he laid gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

It was so gross.

When Naruto had come back from his walk, he had been super affectionate with Yang for some reason. Before, he hadn't been all that overly affectionate with her, yes there was affection, but not this outright blush inducing stuff. Yang wasn't annoyed by it, if anything she simply enjoyed the extra attention he was giving her at the moment. There were times he was super affectionate, and it was normally after he went through some kind of internal conflict with himself.

Weird, like he was trying to prove he had feelings for her to himself as well.

"Stop, that tickles." Yang said with a slight smile on her face, and she playfully elbowed Naruto in the best. He was kissing the super ticklish parts of her neck now, the parts right on the right side, almost touching her shoulder. Naruto had his arms placed firmly around her with a sly smile on his face.

People were avoiding looking at them.

Naruto was using Yang's hair to hide himself, all of the students were placed in a single room. That meant that Blake would be here, and he didn't want to see Blake. There was a reason she caused so much conflict in him. Kushina adored Blake, she really did, which was why Naruto still had an overabundance of love for her. He did love her, which hurt him, but Kushina couldn't control how she still loved Blake.

Minato was disgusted with Blake though, the unneeded violence that the White Fang represented and the trouble they had caused Naruto growing up... When Naruto was first formed, he had formed in the shape of a child so that he could be given the chance to grow older like a normal human. The fusion ability, while meant for battle, had a semi-limited amount of age control.

Kushina and Minato decided what age he appeared as when they fused, and he grew older from that point.

"Can you wear something besides your boxers?" Ruby asked Naruto, and Yang snorted at her. She was wearing Naruto's pajamas, the loose shirt and her own booty shorts. There was nothing for Naruto to wear at the moment, anyway, he was never the shy type about his body. If he wore boxers to sleep, that was completely normal for him to do. Of course, normally he also wore a shirt as well with it.

"Can you not write in that... what are you doing?" Yang asked as she and Naruto disconnected, with Naruto laying back and watching the conversation go down.

"Nothing really, just doing stuff... and the thing... Okay, I'm writing to people at Signal." Ruby admitted with a pout. She didn't want to say it in front of Naruto, she felt kind of uncomfortable around him sometimes. It was like he was a real, but wasn't a real, person at the same time and that vibe creeped her out. He was just so perfect, yet wasn't perfect... he was so filled with contradictions that she didn't know what was Naruto, and what wasn't Naruto.

Not to mention that giant fluffy fox tail that was currently wrapping around Yang's waist affectionatelly.

She wanted to pet it so bad!

"Signal... Oh yeah, the school you went to." Naruto commented, to both of them. Yang had gone to Signal too, just like Ruby, but she had actually graduated it before coming to Beacon. Ruby had never officially finished her classes at Signal, so of course she would have had friends she didn't get to say goodbye to.

He never needed to go to places like that, because he had the combined experience of a professional Hunstman and Huntress inside of him.

He was a "Natural" fighter so to speak.

"Yeah, and I left my friends behind there... I don't know anyone here besides you two and-" Ruby started, before Yang cut her off.

"-and we are all over each other? Ruby, you need to get better at talking to people. You are a nice young lady and-" Yang started, before Naruto snorted at the way she was talking.

"I swear you talk like an old lady sometimes. You say things like bee's knees and nice young lady. Is my lady secretely an old lady?" Naruto asked her, and she punched him in the biscept for the comment. She had the deepest red blush, not that red, that he had seen on her in awhile for being called out on that. Yes, she did have a tendency to say things that an older generation person would say... but... she had no excuse, she just talked like an older person.

"Back to me?" Ruby asked, and both of the married couple looked at her.

"My advice to you is this... Make one friend that you really enjoy and grow close, and more friends will come naturally." Yang stated to her little sister, while Naruto nodded for the most part. He had to agree with her, a single friend went a long way when you thought about it.

"That, or get married... ow!?" Naruto said as he rubbed his actually hurting arm when Yang gave him a good lick for that comment.

"This is Ruby we are talking about, she doesn't know anything about romance." Yang stated with dull eyes to match her dull tone. Naruto gave her a look, before he punched her in the shoulder, and she returned the look to him.

She punched him in the shoulder, and he punched her back in the shoulder.

"You know what this means." Naruto told her with narrowed eyes, and Yang nodded her head as she stood up. He stood up as well, and the two of them gave each other glares for the most brief of moments.

"I know what this means." Yang agreed with him, and she looked out the room. There, on the far corner of the room she spotted the perfect location.

The bathroom.

"You, me, bathroom, now." Naruto told her with a glint in his eye. Yang nodded as she grabbed his hand, grin in place. She literally dragged him towards the bathroom, stepping over several people and attracting a lot of attention to them. Even the yellow eyes of a certain jealous cat were looking at them with extremely conflicting anger and jealousy in her eyes, as well as... arousal.

A male and female going to the bathroom together could only mean one thing.

They went right into the girl's bathroom, before they kicked out an unlucky girl that looked like she didn't know what was going on... and the girl that they had kicked out just happened to be the same girl that Ruby had pretty much made an enemy... Weiss Schnee. The girl heard the sound of the bathroom door locking, and the room was silent for a moment as they just looked at what was happening.

There was no way right.

People wouldn't just outright have bathroom sex next to a room full of people, teens who wouldn't be able to sleep all night with the knowledge that somebody was having sex so close to them.

"Hey! I was brushing my teeth, you fowl minded sex fiends!" Weiss shouted as she banged on the door with her fist. She had foam at the edges of her mouth still.

"Oh!"

The room went silent when they heard the loud feminine shout of pleasure coming from the bathroom. Everyone's eyes started to widen, and Ruby covered her ears with her pillow and wrapped herself up in the sleeping bag. She didn't want to hear this, she didn't need to hear this, but she was going to if she didn't prevent it somehow from reaching her ears. She wanted to avoid this at any costs.

Blake blushed, knowing exactly what that blonde slut, Blake didn't like her for stealing the man who by all means should be married to her by this point, was going through right about now.

"Oh god!"

The sounds of LOUD banging could be heard, and the bathroom door was shaking at this point. Vibrations could be felt in the feet of everyone simply by how hard whatever was happening in their was hitting the wall... or ground. Suddenly, no man was able to stand up straight, and females were simply wide eyed.

"Damnit yes!"

The sound of glass shattering, and wood being completely smashed echoed through the silence room. It sounded like a mirror and stall had just been destroyed, like shattered and crushed. Just how hard were they going in there, and what could they possibly be doing that could cause the sounds of destruction to be heard. Lights shattering could be heard when a loud female squeal of pleasure shattered glass and lightbulbs in the room.

Even the windows of the ballroom shattered from the strength of the pleasure scream.

"Holy shit that is hot." A random male was able to when the souns of banging only grew that much louder. Wild lights that looked like flames could be seen from underneath the bottom of the door, and everyone wondered what was on fire in the bathroom.

*BOOM*

"Oh my explosive orgasm!"

'Lucky bitch won't be walking straight tomorrow.' Blake thought to herself with a frown on her face. She also knew the joys of wold as fuck Naruto sex, and how it could go from romantic to mind blowing in seconds. Yang was most likely getting the full treatment at the moment, something she wanted right about now.

*Bang Bang Bang*

Suddenly, it sounded like somebody wAs being plowed right into a wall with the force of sledgehammer. Now even the females were jealous of what was going on, because it honestly sounded like the blone chick had found somebody that was a keeper. The loud sounds of somebody just giving it to her with the force of a damn freight train was intoxicating all on its own.

'This is not happening, not happening!' Ruby thought to herself as she rocked herself, trying to block out all noise.

At least it would end soon.

How much stamina could two people possible have?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
